guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Goldenmama
signature testing-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 04:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Caps lock is cruise control for cool after all... but once your userpage exists, your name's not going to show up very well. 04:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::hey there. Nice sig, but it's kind of hard to read the userpage link. If you need any help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:13, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, how do I make the link show up in gold, though? I plan to be contributing here A LOT, btw.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 04:15, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that didn't work...-- lolz -> lol. Internet slang. Anyways, I need to talk to you in game to confirm your role for mafia, I'd like to get started today or tomorrow. That, or enable an email address so I can contact you that way. --Shadowcrest 18:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::"lol"? Dictionary.com gives no results for that. My email address should be active now. If it's not, just email me about what the problem is.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 18:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Dictionary.com doesnt know abbreviations? It means Laughing Out Loud. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do not insult dictionary.com or you will pay. Dictionary.com is what I live my life by. It is the code in which I find all the answers. It is the world in which I live.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 18:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Your world is a very scary place, indeed. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::MY WORLD KNOWS ALL WORDS!!! DO NOT INSULT IT OR I WILL HAVE THE OTHERS COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKE YOU USE DICTIONARY.COM UNTIL YOUR EYES BLEED.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:02, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Your world doesn't know Lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Your world doesn't know "Triangulation"-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::My world consist of matter, not words --- -- (s)talkpage 19:11, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know, I feel bad for you. By the way, WHY AM I NOT AN ADMINISTRATOR??-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:11, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::If you don't mind my asking, how old are you? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because you need to have a running RFA with enough supports. And yours has... well... Not all that many supports. Oh, and there's no need for moar admins --- -- (s)talkpage 19:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why would I tell you how old I am? So you can stalk me? If you must know, I am a robot created by Dictionary.com 3 years ago. I absolutely love the game called "Guild Wars", but I hardly ever play it anymore.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Great... a dictionary.com bot... I love the site, don't get me wrong... but... meh// and age has little to do with maturity, if thats what you're implying. [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 19:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I am not a "Bot", I am a "Ro'''bot". Get it right.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:24, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You are kinda strange too... --'''Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Why do you say that?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: /doh @ me... forgetting to put that all important Ro into the mix, to me they're one and the same, I still retain the instinct of calling "botters" autoers. so for ME bot=robot. SO HA! [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 19:27, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::T3h Bawts will r00l j00 --Macros 01:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'm sorry, but the only word that Dictionary.com could find out of those was "will". I'm afraid I don't understand what you are trying to say.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::U will bau b4 T3h Bawts or u will suffr teh prise! --Macros 01:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You are one odd individual. You amuse me.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:20, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm going to go kill bawts in FO:T. Ta ta --Macros 01:28, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC)